


A Spider in Love (Part 4 to A Princess and A Spider)

by Vrafter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Marvel Universe, Nervousness, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romantic Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Chapter 4 to A Princess and A Spider. Be sure to read the previous chapters to understand what's going on. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.





	A Spider in Love (Part 4 to A Princess and A Spider)

Shuri and Peter make it back to the auditorium gasping for air from running as fast as they could. Shuri was the first one to speak between the two.

“Wooo… you are out of shape. Eating too much pizza lately?” Shuri said with a smile as she walks up to the stage and jumps onto it. Peter catches his breath to get a response in as he effortlessly jumps onto the stage as well.

“Late night robbery last night….As soon as I got home, it was time for school. You know speaking of pizza…. Wanna get some after school? After our… crime fighting date? I know this awesome place that..” Peter started to say before Shuri puts a finger on his lip to shut him up. Peter realized this and started to blush a bit.

“I'm down. Now be a good servant and get the projector and projector screen ready.” Shuri said as she playfully smacks Peter’s ass. Peter returned the favor with a smirk and a smack to Shuri’s ass. He than walks to the electronic system behind the stage and starts to fiddle around with the projector to get it to come on. He talks to himself as he gets it on.

“I can't wait until the dismissal bell rings. It's gonna be off the chain working with Shuri. Maybe we will finally get a chance to finish that kiss from earlier… maybe we can… BAH! Focus Peter! You worry about that later. Let's get through this presentation first.” After some more mumbling, he finally got the projector and the projector screen on. Just in time too because when he came from behind the stage, kids were already coming inside the auditorium. Peter gave a nod to Shuri to tell her that everything is ready. Shuri quickly grabbed something from under her heel and gave it to Peter.

“Here’s the hard drive that have all the information I'm going over today. All you have to stick it into the projector and click to the next slide when I give a nod.” Shuri said as she adjusts her herself and walks towards the podium to welcome the students. Peter looks at the hard drive, raises a eyebrow and walks next to Shuri and whispers into her ear.

“Why did you keep this in your heels? Kind of weird place to hide something.” Peter said as he observes the hard drive.

“Vibranium is still foreign to the world. Wakanda has to take extreme measures to make sure the information involving it stays in the shadows for as long as we can. There's no telling what would happened if it feel in the wrong hands. Killmonger was bad enough..” Shuri said as she clenches her hands. The thought of what happened when Killmonger took over the throne just makes her angry. Peter noticed Shuri was getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation and puts his hands on top of hers to calm her down. 

“Let's get this done so we can have some fun later… ready?” Peter said as Shuri lifts her head towards his and nods her head. Peter then released her hands and heads backstage to put the hard drive into the projector. Shuri clears her throat and looks up to the audience which is now flooded with students and teachers, preparing to speak on behalf her country.

The presentation seemed to go by quicker than Shuri and Peter expected. With each slide, Shuri gave a rundown on what it said and gave a brief yet informative summary of it to keep people interested. As she walks from one side of the stage to the next, Peter looked on falling deeper in love with each passing minute. He loves how smart and educated Shuri was. After an hour and half, it was finally over. The students and teachers quickly left the auditorium to go home as today was early dismissal day. After Shuri waved everyone goodbye, she went backstage and purposely fall on top of Peter and groaned. 

“Oh my fucking God!…. That was harder than I thought. I thought I was gonna pass out there.” Shuri said as she lays her head on top of Peter's who is laughing at her dramatic attitude.

“Drama queen..Its early dismissal day. Schools out.. you know what that means right? Time to kick some ass!” Peter said as he smiles at Shuri’s now rejuvenated excitement. “I know a secret way behind the stage outside. Let's go!” Peter said as he lifts up Shuri and they ran out the secret way outside. As they make it outside, they ran down a long dark alley as they get ready to change. Shuri presses a button on her diamond brackets that suddenly changed from her dress to her Wakanda battle armor. Peter takes off his backpack and takes her spider man costume which her threw into the air and he did a flash front flip into it perfectly. The face mask part of it than covered his face and the eyes started to glow from the technology inside. Peter grabs Shuri in his left arm and rests his forehead on top of hers.

“Need a lift m’lady?” Peter said jokingly.

“Beam me up Scotty!” Shuri said pointing her finger in the sky.


End file.
